


Poorly Concealed Thorns

by larosesombre



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Garak, Jealousy, Kanar, M/M, Protective Julian, Romance, Roses, Sexual Harassment, Spies (?) are bad at communicating, protective Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larosesombre/pseuds/larosesombre
Summary: Garak and Dukat don't like each other at the best of times. When Garak intentionally spoils the ending of an Enigma Tale for Dukat, the petty act is all it takes to push him over the edge. Fuelled by his hatred for the tailor, Dukat hatches a plot to steal Julian away from Garak. It's a flawless plan in all but one detail: Julian isn't particularly interested in being stolen.Tagged for Sexual Harassment because there is some heavy one-sided flirting that gets a little stalker-y at times.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Dukat (one sided), Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 124
Kudos: 167





	1. Dukat: Taizall's Crime

Gul Dukat had been enjoying a cup of red leaf tea, relaxing in his home on Cardassia Prime. He could hear his children playing somewhere in the background and the noise was a rather comforting reminder that he had nothing to do that day other than relax at home.

He was reading too, something he hadn't done much of recently. He was a busy man, and there was little time for such things. He was nearing the end of an Enigma Tale, and he was fairly certain he had managed to figure everything out. There was just one character who was bothering him. He couldn't figure out what this character was guilty of, and it took a great amount of effort not to read ahead.

A chapter away from the much anticipated conclusion, Dukat received a transmission from the Central Command. With a sigh, he set down the PADD he had been reading off of and answered it.

The screen filled with the face of Legate Parn. Dukat glanced at the PADD, wishing he could return to his book and regretful that he had answered this communication. Parn didn't like him very much, so this was sure to be unpleasant.

"Dukat." Parn blinked his beady eyes at him. He looked frustrated, which probably didn’t bode well.

"Legate?" 

"Regrettably, I must call in a favour with you. The Central Command has just received a request from what was formerly Terok Nor.” 

"Oh?" Dukat’s curiosity was piqued. Requests from Terok Nor usually involved Benjamin Sisko and an absurd scenario.

"They’ve discovered some old programming we left behind, and can't figure out how it works. They’re requesting that we send an engineer to help. Terok Nor was your responsibility, so the Central Command is sending you to figure it out." There was a certain amount of boredom mixed into Parn’s displeasure. 

Dukat felt a similar mixture of emotions. This was far more tame than the usual Sisko fiasco. Surely somebody already on board the station would be capable of figuring out the problem for Starfleet. They had their own engineers, their own officers who should be doing their jobs instead of making him leave the comfort of his home to go and solve their problems for them.

In fact, Dukat could think of one person on the station in particular who should have been able to figure out an old piece of Cardassian programming. Officer, or not.

"You'll leave immediately.” Parn continued. “The less the Command hears about this trivial matter, the better."

Then the screen blinked off. Dukat sat back in his chair again, and looked woefully at his tea that was no doubt getting quite cold. It seemed he’d have to wait to find out how the Enigma Tale ended. Somewhere outside, he could still hear his children playing. The noise was giving him a headache.

It wasn’t a long trip to the station, but it felt like forever to Dukat who spent the entire journey thinking about how his book might end. Once at the station, the situation was easily sorted. Dukat beamed over from his ship with an engineer and waited while she explained the details of the old program to the station's Chief of Operations. 

Dukat waited, bored, scanning the room for anything of interest. He wasn’t disappointed. There, on the other side of Ops, was Garak. He was deep in a conversation with Dr. Bashir, but he was watching Dukat. Their eyes met briefly before Dukat looked away. Apparently Sisko had thought to try Garak before calling the Central Command for assistance.

Dukat didn't like Garak at the best of times, and now that he had been dragged away from his book and tea to fix something that Garak should have been able to figure out, he positively hated him. He refused to acknowledge his presence, and waited impatiently for his engineer to hurry up.

Finally, the engineer straightened from the panel she was hovering over, and made her way over. "We're finished here, Sir."

Wonderful. Dukat couldn’t wait to leave. "We'll beam back to our ship directly. I have to get back to Cardassia. The Central Command will be expecting a report."

"Thank you for your help, Dukat." Sisko said. "Don't let us keep you."

"I certainly won't. I was in the middle of a book. I'd like to get home and finish it." Dukat smiled tightly, reaching for his wrist communicator. He was more than ready to give to order to get back to his ship and on his way home to his book and tea.

"What book?" Bashir inquired, interrupting him before he could give the command to beam out. "Garak's always recommending me Cardassian literature, but I'm afraid I haven't developed a taste for it yet."

"An Enigma Tale." Dukat turned to face the doctor and, by extension, Garak as well. "Shoggoth's fifth novel. I very much doubt that Garak and I enjoy the same kind of books."

"On the contrary." Garak said, smiling at him. "I read that one. I think you'll find that Taizall is guilty of adultery. I found it quite puzzling, but it all makes sense in the end."

Dukat hadn't needed another reason to hate Elim Garak, but now he had one. Taizall was the one character whose crimes he hadn't identified, the final plot point that he had yet to uncover, and here was that meddlesome tailor ruining it for him. He knew exactly what he was doing too. It was clear from the look on his face.

Dukat glowered at Garak before looking away and pointedly **s** aying farewell to everyone but the tailor.

Dukat spent the entire trip home trying to forget what Garak had told him. By the time he had finished filing his report to the Central Command, he was feeling pretty confident that he had no idea what Taizall had done. It wasn’t until he sat down in his home office with a fresh mug of tea and tried to read again that he discovered he did indeed remember Taizall’s crime. 

_“With bended knee, Taizall began his confession for the waiting tribunal. Arms wide, he pleaded with them to recognize his desire for justice and confessed his crimes to the state. No one could accuse him of ignoring his duty to his people. There was crime and it must be punished. He had stepped away from the sanctity of marriage and had insulted the importance of the family unit. Taizall was guilty of adultery.”_

Not a very dramatic revelation. As important as family was on Cardassia, Dukat knew a great many Guls and Legates who had “insulted the importance of the family unit” in a similar manner. Why, even he…

Still, it would have been nice to have been surprised by the scene. Instead, all he could hear was Garak’s voice: _“I think you’ll find Taizall is guilty of adultery.”_

This was salt in an already throbbing wound. Garak had been a thorn in Dukat’s side for years, and this latest insult had hardly improved the relationship.

_“I found it quite puzzling, but it all makes sense in the end.”_

Incensed, Dukat set the PADD down and began to contemplate how he would kill Garak given the opportunity. 

Or maybe not kill him… An eye for an eye. If Taizall’s crimes had been ruined for Dukat, why not use them to ruin something for Garak? Dukat’s sources reported a “blossoming” relationship between Garak and Dr. Bashir. Why not try to steal the doctor away from him? Why not ruin his relationship, the one thing that was making Garak’s exile bearable? The look on Garak’s face when he realized what was happening would be priceless.

It would require a return trip to Terok Nor. Usually the idea would bother Dukat, but now, with the promise of revenge calling him back, he was excited. 

Contemplating what fictional excuse he could cook up to get back to Terok Nor, Dukat took another sip of his red leaf tea. He couldn’t wait to put his plan into action.


	2. Garak & Julian: Replimat Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fluffy chapter to establish the relationship a little further before Dukat shows up to wreak havoc. Dukat's back next week, so enjoy the fluff while it lasts! -- larosesombre

Garak was mending a hem on one of Lieutenant Dax’s uniforms. He was making slow progress, because every few stitches he would stop to ask the computer for the time. Julian was due in the shop that morning for a “fitting” and Garak had been on edge with excited anticipation all morning.

If anyone had checked the schedule of Dr. Julian Bashir, they would have assumed that the Doctor was remodeling his entire wardrobe. There were a great deal of appointments scheduled in at Garak’s Clothiers, but Julian wasn’t getting uniforms refitted. Getting uniforms fitted didn’t close down the shop for an hour at a time, several times a week. 

It had started innocently enough. Julian had stopped by the shop before lunch one day. He and Garak had discussed books and art until they realized they would have to hurry if they wanted to get a table at Quark’s before Julian’s afternoon shift started. The next time, there had been a chaste kiss. That had eventually developed into activities that had Garak hanging up a closed sign on the door and pulling Julian with him into the back of the shop. 

These moments alone with Julian were Garak’s favourite moments of the week. He looked forward to them. Each hem, each pull of the thread, was a stitch in time. A marker counting him down to when Julian would be there again.

“Computer. Time?”

“1100 hours.”

Garak rarely took actual appointments in the late morning anymore. Julian tried not to take patients. They had settled into a routine.

Two more stitches. Garak set the pants down. He rose and moved to the door of his shop, straightening a scarf on a mannequin as a guise to search the Promenade again. Julian was nowhere to be seen in the crowd that filled the walkway. Unsurprising. He wasn’t due for another ten minutes. Maybe he wouldn’t even come at all. Maybe someone was in the infirmary with plasma burns, or broken limbs, or even something as trivial as a cold. It didn’t matter what it was. It was keeping Julian from him.

Garak walked back into the shop and picked up the pants again. A stitch. Another. He asked for the time again. 

Garak had to fight to keep himself in his chair. If he went out to adjust that scarf one more time, he’d probably strangle the mannequin with it.

One more stitch in the hem of the pants, and the door to the shop slid open. 

Julian, smiling, eyes twinkling. “I escaped early.”

“Let’s hope nobody is in dire need of a doctor.” Garak teased. He set the pants down on the table and went to put out the “Closed” sign.

Now it was time for the best part of the week. Julian’s hand in his, Julian laughing at some stupid joke, Julian following him to the back of the store where they couldn’t be seen, where they couldn’t be interrupted.

A perfect start to the afternoon.

*******

As it usually happened on mornings when Julian visited Garak, Julian found himself having to rush ahead if they wanted to keep their lunch reservation, leaving Garak to straighten things up in the shop.

Julian sat down at their usual table in the Replimat to wait for Garak. There was a vase of red roses in the centre of each table, and Julian leaned in to sniff the ones at theirs. If they were replicated, it was admirably done. They smelled like the gardens at the academy. They smelled like Earth, and springtime and Julian took that as a sign that the rest of the afternoon would be as perfect as the beginning had been. 

Garak arrived shortly after Julian, and took his seat across the table. He was nearly hidden behind the massive bouquet of roses. 

“What are these?” Garak asked, lifting one of the roses out of the centrepiece. 

“Earth flowers.” Julian smiled across the table, wishing he could capture the moment. Garak, staring pensively at the beautiful flower. “It’s a rose. The lovers' flower.”

“It’s pretty.” Garak said, shifting his grip on the rose to set it back in the vase. As he let go of it, he jerked his hand back, a soft hiss of surprise escaping from his lips. “And sharp.”

“It’s covered in thorns.” Julian reached over and took Garak’s hand in his, examining the small pin-prick. “You’ll live.”

“Fascinating flowers. Beautiful, but dangerous.” Garak took his hand back.

“Exactly. They look alright from a distance, but if you get too close they're just deceit and poorly concealed thorns.” Julian said, fiddling with the flowers in the vase so that the one Garak had replaced sat flat with the others. “Rather like some people.”

“Very poetic. I hope you don’t mean me.” Garak was still nursing his pricked finger, Julian wanted to reach over and kiss his hand **.** He indulged himself.

“Certainly not.” Julian purred, still leaning forward in his chair. “You haven’t got a thorn in sight.”

“Perhaps you haven’t gotten close enough to see them.” 

“Perhaps you conceal them better than a rose does.” Julian said. “Or perhaps they aren’t there at all.”

Garak laughed at that. He lifted a flower out of the vase again, far more gingerly than before, and held it out across the table at Julian. “Here’s to beautiful roses and their poorly concealed thorns.”

Julian took the flower and set it down in front of him on the table. “And here’s to you and your well concealed ones.”

They ordered lunch, and spent the remainder of the hour enjoying each other's company, accomplishing nothing in particular and having a wonderful time doing it. Near the end of lunch, Julian remembered that he had something to tell Garak.

“Dukat’s arriving on the station later this afternoon.” Julian said. “He’s got conferences with Captain Sisko. Major Kira’s been in a huff about it all day.”

“Dukat? There’s someone who’s more thorn than rose.” Garak remarked.

“Well, hopefully neither of us will have to get close enough to see the thorns.”


	3. Julian: Drinks at Quark's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy Star Trek Day! There are some awesome looking virtual panels happening this afternoon. There's a [DS9 Panel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKJFcJWiQRY) with Sid later! 
> 
> This chapter gave me a bit of trouble! I'm a little late posting today as I start my first year of university tomorrow and had to juggle editing with orientation events and class prep. I'm happy with how it turned out though. I hope you enjoy it! --larosesombre

Julian and Miles were on their way to dinner. Their weekly darts games had become far more frequent recently. Darts and dinner at Quark’s was an excellent way of unwinding after a busy day on the station.

“How was your day?” Miles asked, as they entered the bar.

“Fine. Better than the Major’s.” 

“I’ll bet.” Miles laughed. “She’s got a bee in her bonnet over Dukat.”

“She’s not the only one. Garak and I were talking about it over lunch earlier, and he’s not exactly thrilled that Dukat’s on the station.”

“I never understood why those two hated each other so much.” Miles said. “Rivalry? Sheer spite?”

“Probably a mix.” Julian admitted. They walked past the bar towards the corner where the dart board was set up. “At any rate, Garak fully intends to avoid him during his visit.”

“Good for him.” Miles said. “I wish the rest of us were so lucky.”

They moved on from Dukat and turned to more pleasant topics of conversation. How were Keiko and Molly doing on Bajor? How had lunch been with Garak? After a half hour of chatting and playing darts, Miles decided he’d lost enough games and they ordered drinks.

“What’s taking Quark so long?” Miles asked after several minutes without a drink in sight. 

Julian got up and took a look around. It was immediately obvious what was taking Quark so long. He was leaning across the bar talking to Odo who… had a hand on Quark’s ear. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Quark and Odo were involved with one another, but it was frustrating when it waylaid service. Julian sat back down. “He’s talking to Odo.”

“He could have sent Rom over with the drinks.” Miles grumbled. 

They were still waiting when a voice from behind Julian made him jump: “No drinks, Gentlemen? Allow me to order something for you.” The speaker, Gul Dukat, took a seat between him and Miles. Miles had stiffened in his seat, he looked as startled as Julian felt.

Dukat waved Quark over from the bar, and the Ferengi came, leaving Odo behind. “Two drinks.” Dukat said. “Kanar and.. What do you want, Doctor?”  
Julian regained his voice, shaking off the shock of having Dukat join him and Miles at their table. “Actually, the Chief and I already ordered.”

“Then I’ll pay for your drink.” Dukat told him.

“We don’t need handouts from you.” Miles growled at him. He was clearly not pleased to find himself at the same table as a Cardassian Gul.

“You needn’t worry about that.” Dukat smirked. “I was only offering to purchase a drink for the Doctor.”

Julian was even more confused. What was Dukat doing? Buying him drinks, sitting at the table with him. “That won’t be necessary.” Julian said, attempting to regain control of a spiraling situation. 

“Nonsense. I’m going to buy you your drink.” Dukat asserted.

“Look, I don’t care who buys the drink.” Quark snapped at them. “As long as somebody does.” He turned back towards the bar. 

Dukat smiled a somewhat unsettling smile at Julian. “You don’t mind my joining you, do you?” He was firmly seated at this point, and it would have been rude to ask him to leave. Julian shook his head.

“Not at all.”

Miles was glaring at him across the table. Julian frowned back. He couldn’t even begin to imagine why Dukat was sitting with them.

“Last time I was on the station, you mentioned you had been exploring Cardassian literature. It’s a wonder a Starfleet Doctor like yourself is able to find the time to read. Especially such a handsome one. You must have hoards of people clamoring to buy you drinks.”

Across the table, Miles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Speaking of the drinks. They’re taking too long. I really should be getting home to Keiko and Molly.”

Keiko and Molly were still on Bajor. Julian shot a look at Miles. This latest statement only added to his confusion.

“I’m sure the Doctor and I are both sorry to see you go.” Dukat said dryly. 

Miles was going to leave him here with Dukat. Julian caught Miles’ eye as he stood, pleading silently with him. He couldn’t stay, not by himself.

“Oh no, Dr. Bashir has to come with me.” Miles said, pulling Julian to stand with him. “Molly has that cough, remember, Julian?”

Julian did not remember a cough. He stared blankly at Miles for a moment, before realising that he was being given an out. “Certainly. We should hurry. Sorry to leave you to drink alone.” He told Dukat, secretly rejoicing that he didn’t have to stay behind.

They both made for the doors, Miles practically dragging Julian after him. As soon as they were out of the bar, Miles spun on Julian. “What the Hell was that, Julian?”  
“Your guess is as good as mine.” Julian sighed. Whatever that was, it had been odd. 

“He seemed interested. You should be careful around him, Julian.” Miles continued. They were halfway down the Promenade. Miles steered them towards the turbolift, moving quickly and nervously looking behind them as if worried that Dukat would follow.

“Don’t be absurd, Chief. Dukat has better things to do than to pursue me.” 

They stepped into the turbolift. Miles shook his head. “I don’t know, Julian. Maybe he’s making advances.”

“Impossible.” Julian scoffed. “You’re reading into it.”

“Maybe.” Miles replied, darkly. “But maybe not. Just be careful.”

They reached Officers’ quarters. Julian said goodnight, and entered his room. He sat down on his bed and stared at the rose that Garak had given him earlier. He’d taken it from the Replimat and put it in water. 

Whatever Dukat was up to, Julian hoped he’d never got close enough for Julian to see his thorns.


	4. Julian: Red Leaf Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning before the chapter: This is probably the most intense chapter. Dukat shows up in the infirmary and is extra creepy. Nothing explicit happens, there's just a lot of intense and uncomfortable description in this one. Julian briefly recaps the incident for Miles in the next chapter, so if this one is too uncomfortable, you can join us again next week for that.

Julian couldn't stop thinking about what Miles had said. The events of the previous night were played over and over in his head. Dukat's laugh, the glint of a dart, the sound of the dabo table. Miles, again and again, suggesting, insinuating that Dukat had meant something. Miles asking if Julian had thought that anything seemed off. 

Julian was holding a PADD with the day's schedule on it. His eyes focused, then unfocused. He could see the blur of the letters, then he could make out some of the words, then they were gone again. Whatever had happened last night, it had upset him. He couldn't stay focused. Jadzia was due for a general checkup that morning but that was all he'd been able to discern from the wobbling letters on the screen.

The door to the infirmary slid open, and Julian looked up, forcing his eyes to focus. Nothing had happened last night, Miles was wrong. Dukat was just being friendly. Everything was normal, everything was as it should be. Steadying himself with that thought, Julian watched as the incoming patient stepped into view.

Black hair slicked back, ridges, a sharp, angular uniform.  _ "He seemed interested. You should be careful around him, Julian."  _ Anxiety crept up Julian's spine like a many legged insect, tickling it's needle pointed feet over his skin. _ "Don't be absurd, Chief. Dukat has better things to do than pursue me." _ Evidently not.

Julian rose to greet him. He did his best to ignore the pounding of his own heart. There was really no reason for him to suspect that Dukat had any motive to be in the infirmary other than the usual reasons a person sought out a doctor. Maybe he had a headache, maybe he had a cold.  _ "Maybe he's making advances."  _

Shut up, Miles.

"Dukat. Can I help you?" Julian asked, speaking a little too loudly in his attempt to block out Miles' phantom voice.

"As a matter of fact, Doctor, I believe you can." Dukat smiled at Julian, his cold reptilian smile was similar to Garak's, yet so unsettlingly different that it made Julian want to turn tail and run. "Our talk yesterday was so brief. I wanted to see you again."

"See me again?" Dukat was moving closer, and it took every muscle in Julian's body to hold his ground. 

Dukat’s eyes flickered over to the PADD behind Julian. "A schedule. Do you mind if I have a look? I'm curious about what you do in a day." Dukat was standing next to Julian now, and without waiting for a reply, his arm snaked out, reaching around Julian to pick up the PADD. Julian felt the back of Dukat's arm graze his waist as he drew it back. 

Nearly falling over in his haste to move away, Julian stumbled backwards towards a biomedical sample on a nearby table and pretended to be very absorbed in that. His mind was racing. Maybe it was all an uncomfortable coincidence, but Miles had gotten him worked up, and-- and there was Dukat again, leaning over his right shoulder now, the ridged surface of his uniform pressing into Julian's back. So close, so uncomfortably close.

He could smell him. He smelled hot and dry and like some kind of spice. He smelled dangerous. 

Julian was tempted to just screw his eyes shut and wait for Dukat to move on, but a glimpse of scales and ridges reminded him of Garak, though they lacked Garak's warmth. Drawing strength from that, and pushing down his fear of the man beside him, Julian stepped away again. "I'm very busy, Dukat. I have patients to attend to."

"Of course, Doctor. I wouldn't want to be a burden." Dukat said, matching Julian's pace and stepping closer yet again. "But I can stay out of your way. You wouldn't deny me the privilege of seeing you at work." 

Julian watched as one of Dukat's hands, the one that wasn't holding the PADD, closed around his wrist. He stared down at it. For a moment, Julian imagined what would happen if he let him stay. Dukat, leaning over Julian while he worked, breathing down his neck, hot breath against cool skin. The needles of anxiety returned. "I'm afraid you have to leave." Julian said. 

"You don't mean that, Doctor!" Dukat was laughing. Mocking him, probably. "Surely you want me to stay. Last night you led me to believe that I was a welcome guest. More than welcome."

"I led you to believe nothing." But now Julian wasn't sure. Had he said something? Should he have listened to Miles last night, and told Dukat to keep away from him then? The longer this dragged on, the more anxious he became. Dukat's fingers were cool against his wrist, a constant pressure that made Julian feel claustrophobic. “You have to go.”

"But I've only just arrived." Dukat smirked, tightening his grip. His hand felt like a shackle on Julian's arm. The anxiety, the overwhelming panic was hammering into Julian like heavy waves. A small amount of righteous anger was being dashed to pieces under the weight of the fear.

"Do I have to call security and have you removed?" Julian asked. His voice did not tremble, and he clutched at this fact like a life raft, shaking Dukat off of him and snatching the PADD out of his hand. "This is a busy infirmary. I don't have time for this."

Dukat was still smiling as he turned to go. "No need. I'll leave. A pity you weren't interested in my company, Doctor. Perhaps another time."

"I sincerely doubt it." Julian said, turning back to his bio samples. Dukat's grip lingered like a phantom on his wrist, the skin marked from the prolonged pressure. He pulled his sleeve down to cover it. Julian could only imagine how Garak would react if he saw it. 

The infirmary still smelled of spice. Of Cardassian red leaf tea. Or maybe the scent was lingering on Julian's own uniform. Phantom grip, phantom scent, Miles telling him to be careful. The look on Garak's face when he found out. 

Julian would have to make sure that he didn't. If Garak found out, he was liable to try and murder Dukat, and Julian didn’t think there was anything he’d be able to do to dissuade Garak from his protective fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Julian has every right to be concerned about how Garak is going to respond. I wrote the chapter and even I feel like plotting Dukat's murder right now! 
> 
> Sorry for the heavier chapter this week! Next week's chapter features the beginning of Quark's career as a relationship counselor, Miles providing more moral support, and Garak and Dukat finally running into each other. Stay tuned! -- larosesombre


	5. Julian: Cardassian Curiosity (or the lack thereof)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane Teddy is due in my area starting this evening. I would hate to lose power and not be able to upload, so I'm posting a day early.  
> My thoughts are with everyone who has been, and will be, affected by the storm. Stay safe out there! -- larosesombre

Julian met Miles for darts again that evening. He hadn’t intended to bring up his run-in with Dukat, but he didn’t have to. Miles asked him about it part way through the evening when he noticed Julian periodically looking back over his shoulder at the entrance to the bar.

"Is something wrong, Julian? You've been jumpy all evening." Miles smiled good naturedly at him. Julian contemplated just brushing it off, letting Miles spend the rest of his evening in blissful ignorance. Then he remembered the claustrophobic feeling of Dukat's hand on his wrist and thought better of it. He could really use some advice.

"I saw Gul Dukat earlier." Julian began cautiously, testing the waters. Miles instantly grew serious.

"What did he want?" Miles sounded angry already, and Julian hadn't even gotten to the details of the encounter. 

"You may have been right about yesterday. I believe he is making advances." Julian said slowly, watching Miles carefully for his reaction. Maybe this had been a mistake. Maybe Miles was just as likely to try and kill Dukat as Garak was.

"I knew it!" Miles growled. "What did he do this time?"

"He stopped by the infirmary." Julian picked up a dart and turned away from Miles. "It's not important. I'm probably overreacting."

"Did he say anything?" Miles asked again. "Do anything? Julian, you can't bring this up and not tell me what happened!"

"He... he just stood a little too close. He grabbed my wrist." Julian threw the dart, it sunk into the board and for a moment he imagined the board was Dukat's head. Only for a moment, then he reminded himself that he was trying  _ not  _ to get Dukat killed.

"You can't let him get away with that, Julian!" Julian threw another dart. "Are you listening to me? You have to tell Garak before this goes any further."

That got Julian's attention. "I can't tell Garak!"

Garak would murder Dukat, and he’d be shipped back to Cardassia to face their perverted justice system. Or worse, he'd end up in a Bajoran prison somewhere. They weren't kind to Cardassian prisoners. Or maybe he wouldn't even succeed in killing Dukat. Maybe he'd confront Dukat, and Dukat would kill him. 

"Look, Julian, if this was Keiko, I'd want to know."

"I'm not Keiko, and you aren't Garak. Please, Chief, I can handle this." 

"Can you, Julian? Because you're not." Miles looked angry, but he also looked worried. "You have to do something. Talk to Odo, Sisko even. But you can't just let this go."

"I'm not even sure what 'this' is." Julian sighed, setting down his darts. He didn't feel like playing any longer. "It could be nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me." Miles muttered. He set his darts down too. 

Quark appeared behind Miles, leaning on the bar. “I couldn’t help but overhear. I sympathise, Doctor.” He said, inviting himself into their private conversation. “I am always getting hit on by the clientele, and I understand the fear of talking about it! If Odo knew half the things that went on in this bar, he’d arrest me just to keep me away from my admirers. In fact, he did once! I have to be careful what I tell him.”

Somehow this didn’t seem likely. Julian nodded politely and turned his back on the bar. Quark went on for another minute about lobes and Ferengi flirting and all manner of things that Julian would rather not have to listen to before he finally wandered off to get Morn another drink.

The evening was ruined. Julian checked it off the list as another part of his day that Dukat had made unpleasant, though he’d had Quark’s help this time. He wished he hadn't brought it up at all. He promised Miles that he would do his best to avoid Dukat, and Miles promised him that he wouldn't say a word about it to anybody for the time being. They left it at that.

***

The next day, following his promise to Miles, Julian had done his best to avoid Dukat. He was successful in his attempt that morning, and by the time he entered the replimat to meet Garak for lunch, he was feeling quite confident that the entire thing had been a misunderstanding. If Dukat were up to something, then surely he would have made another move.

The table that Julian and Garak usually sat at was occupied, and for a brief moment Julian thought it might be Garak, early to lunch. His heart sank when he realised that it wasn't. 

Of all the times Dukat could have chosen to make an appearance, this was the worst. Julian looked around for Garak, desperately hoping that he'd be running late today. Pushing aside his fear over approaching Dukat, Julian made his way to the table. He had to get rid of him before Garak arrived.

"Doctor Bashir, please, join me." Dukat said, gesturing to the other chair. "I heard you were going out for lunch, and I thought you wouldn't mind the company."

"You have to go." Julian said, standing behind the chair, his nervous energy preventing him from keeping still long enough to sit. "You can't be here."

"Why ever not?" Dukat asked in mock confusion. 

"You just can’t." Julian was keeping his distance, nervous around Dukat, but fighting through the anxiety. He had to get Dukat out of there before Garak--

Too late. There he was, entering the Replimat, sharp eyes spotting Julian immediately. He paused in the doorway, taking it all in. Across the table from Julian, Dukat stood. 

As Garak drew closer, Julian was reminded of two frilled Earth lizards, approaching each other, heads back, wary, offering a challenge. He supposed the comparison was hardly fair, but the way Garak and Dukat stared each other down was unsettlingly similar. 

Garak took his time walking to the table, finally stopping beside Julian. He smiled at Dukat. "Dukat, what a surprise!" He said, beaming at him and sounding decidedly  _ un _ surprised.

"A pleasant one, I trust." Dukat answered.

Whatever Julian had been expecting, it wasn't this uncomfortable exchange of pleasantries. "Garak, perhaps we should go to Quark's." He said, tugging on Garak's sleeve. 

"Nonsense, My Dear." Garak said pleasantly, "I'm sure Dukat was on his way out."

For a brief moment, Julian wondered if Dukat would say that he wasn't. Maybe he'd insist on staying. Julian doubted that both Dukat and Garak could remain aloof through an entire meal. By the time lunch ended, one of them would have found a way to murder the other. 

"Certainly. I’ll see you later, Doctor." Dukat was leaving. Julian didn't know whether to feel relieved, or to worry about what Garak would have to say to him now that Dukat was gone. No doubt he would have questions.

Garak took the seat that Dukat had occupied just moments before. Julian, who didn't really want to have lunch anymore, forced himself to sit. "Garak, I can explain-"

"Explain what, Doctor?" Garak was still smiling. It was infuriating, how unbothered he was by the situation.

How horribly incurious, how uninterested, how unlike Garak. But, if Garak was content to drop the subject, then so was Julian. It wasn't something that he wanted to discuss over lunch. It was something that he wanted to ignore until it went away. Dukat couldn't stay on the station forever.

They had lunch, and talked about things that seemed so deliciously irrelevant and unimportant compared to what they could be talking about. Julian felt that he should be glad that they weren't talking about Dukat. He should embrace the distraction, and enjoy his time with Garak. But there was always a feeling of discomfort. A desire to glance over his shoulder, to fidget in his seat, maybe even a desire to hide under the table and to not come out until Dukat was off the station. Julian didn't do any of these things, but he did notice that Garak seemed a little distant. 

Julian didn't ask him about it.

Garak didn't kiss him goodbye after lunch.

Julian didn't ask about that either.


	6. Garak: Kanar and a Conversation

Garak didn't  _ want _ to know what Julian was doing, every minute of every day. Somehow, he seemed cursed to always find out. A customer had told him that Dukat had been seen with Julian in Quark’s bar, his first night on the station, and he had heard from a reputable source that Dukat had been seen entering the infirmary the following day. 

And he had been there again at lunch. It had been jarring to find him there, at the table where they had discussed his arrival just days prior over a centrepiece of roses. The roses were gone now, wilted and discarded, but there _he_ was. Dukat, sitting in Garak's spot, talking to Julian, smiling at Julian, laughing with Julian. Garak couldn't quite move past that. The image had haunted him all through lunch. He had kept very still in his chair, refusing to touch it more than was necessary, as if it was tainted by its brief contact with Dukat. 

He hadn't kissed Julian goodbye either. As if Julian too was tainted by his contact with the Gul. That probably wasn't fair to Julian, but a part of Garak couldn't help but be jealous. If it meant nothing, then Julian would have told him. Why would he keep his interactions with Dukat a secret if they were nothing more than chance meetings?

After they parted ways at the Replimat, Garak hadn’t had the energy to open his shop for the rest of the afternoon. He made his way to Quark's instead. He needed time to think.

The bar was quiet at this time of day, the lunch crowds clearing out, the dabo tables silent. Quark was behind the bar talking to Morn. He looked up when Garak entered and watched him take a seat in the back of the bar. He was at the table with a bottle of Kanar not a minute after Garak sat down. 

"You look like you could use a drink." Quark said, sitting down without invitation. "Is this about Dukat?"

Garak wasn't at all surprised that Quark knew. He probably had more connections than Garak himself. Instead of wasting time on useless questions about where Quark had heard about the situation with Dukat, Garak took the bottle and poured some into the proffered glass.

"Dr. Bashir isn't interested, you know.” Quark said. 

Somewhat comforting, but that didn't stop Garak from drinking the Kanar. He didn't offer a response, but let Quark continue.

"It all started here in the bar, two nights ago. Dukat was clearly pursuing the doctor, but you don’t have to worry about him returning Dukat's feelings. He seemed… uncomfortable with Dukat’s attention."

That  _ was  _ reassuring. Garak poured another glass of Kanar anyway. Quark eyed the bottle, sizing up how much was gone, but offered no comment besides: "That's not on the house." Garak hadn't expected it to be.

Quark continued for what could easily have been hours, saying several things to the tune of defending Julian and reminding Garak that Dukat was a horrible person before he finally got up and left Garak with his nearly empty bottle. As he finished it, Quark slid back into view, holding another. 

"What time is it?" Garak asked. He knew he'd probably had enough to drink. He knew that it was getting late by the sound of the bar filling up around him. Somewhere behind him he heard the Dabo Table start up. 

"Late." Quark offered. He held the new bottle up, the amber liquid catching the light. "Do you want this?"

"No. Charge me for the other one. I have to leave."

“You’ve decided to talk it out with the doctor? Good.” Quark grinned. “Communication is so important. Last time Odo was jealous over me, he arrested me and threw me in a holding cell so that I’d have no choice but to talk it out with him.

“Are you suggesting that I arrest Dr. Bashir?” Garak wouldn’t be at all surprised if that was what the Ferengi had meant.

“Nothing of the sort. But if you wanted to get him in a holding cell, I could arrange it with Odo.” Quark paused. “For a price. Say, ten strips of latinum?”

“Just charge me for the bottle.”

Wobbling a little, Garak left the Promenade and took the turbolift up to officers quarters. If it was as late as he thought, then Julian was home. Making dinner, or reading, maybe even napping if his day had felt as long as Garak's had. Garak rang the bell. He was too tired, too inebriated, to even try to bypass Julian’s security codes and let himself in as he usually did.

The door slid open, revealing a tired looking Julian standing just inside. He smiled weakly at Garak. The top of his uniform was undone, and Garak found his Kanar affected mind fixating on that. On the small amount of chest that he could see. 

Garak stumbled a little as he entered, and Julian moved to his side, concern pushing through the day's exhaustion. "You smell like Kanar." He admonished, depositing Garak in a chair by the bed. "You were drinking."

Garak let himself watch Julian for a moment longer before speaking. He noted the tired slope of his shoulders, the bags under his beautiful amber eyes. He looked worn out, stressed, depleted. Perhaps on another night Garak would have kissed the exhaustion away. He would have listened to Julian's day, his woes, whatever was tiring him. Today there were more pressing things to address.

"I talked to Quark." Garak said. He could smell the Kanar on his own breath when he spoke. Sweet, pungent, Julian had told him before that it was unbearable. 

"What about?" Julian asked, taking a seat beside Garak. He leaned back into the chair, yawning. Garak fought against an urge to do the same, clenching his jaw shut against the yawn and the scent of Kanar. "What did Quark say that drove you to drink?"

"It wasn't Quark so much as the subject matter." Garak said once the yawn had been successfully repressed. "Dukat." He spat the word out, the nasty flavour of it mixing with the lingering taste of Kanar. 

Julian didn't answer for a long time. Garak didn't press it, he was staring at the spot on the floor where the word had landed, imaging the heel of his boot crushing it into the ground. Imagining crushing Dukat himself into a fine powder. Dust that couldn't interfere in Garak's life ever again. It was a lovely image.

"Oh." Julian said finally. "I was hoping this wouldn’t come up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Garak demanded, unable to lift his eyes from the floor. Unable to stare into Julian's honeyed eyes. "For all your talk about me being a spy, you seem to have very little faith in my abilities of perception. I’m not a fool, Julian. You had to know that I would find out."

"How much do you know?" Julian said it so softly, it was almost as if he didn't want an answer. As if he hoped that Garak wouldn't hear him and would just forget that they were having a conversation.

"I know that what happened earlier in the Replimat wasn't the first time he's been seen with you since he arrived." Garak said. "I know that you kept it from me."

"I'm sorry. I should have said something the first time he approached me, but I thought that I was imagining it. And when I realised that I wasn't, I thought that if I told you, you'd want to kill him."

"Kill him?" Garak had thought about it earlier, over the bottle of Kanar. He had thought about Dukat disappearing in a flash of light and smoke. Phaser fire, Klingon knives, poisoned wine. 

"Please don't kill him, Garak." Julian said, grasping for Garak's arm. 

Julian was trying to protect Dukat. Everything was a muddle in Garak's head. He blamed that on the Kanar. Quark thought that Dukat had been bothering Julian, but everything Julian said was damning evidence to the contrary.

"Please, don't do anything stupid. I don't want you to do anything stupid over me." Julian was out of the chair, moving to capture Garak's gaze. His hand warm on Garak's cheek, soft human fingers lifting his face, forcing his eyes to focus on Julian's.

"Over you?" Kanar, hanging in the air between them. Dukat, crushed into the carpet. Julian, worried for... Garak? Julian didn't want Garak to know, because he was trying to protect  _ him _ . 

"Please, Garak, I can take care of myself. So please promise me that you'll be sensible. Promise me you'll be safe."

Then Quark was right. Garak should be the one worried over Julian. Garak should be angrier with Dukat. He probably  _ should _ try to kill him, but it was getting late and Garak was more than a little drunk, and Julian's hand was pressed to his face. "I promise." He said.

Julian made him brush his teeth before he would kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, finally some communication! Though they're still not quite on the same page. Julian has no idea that Garak was jealous, and Garak doesn't have any specific detail. Just vague ideas of what's gone down so far. Maybe they should take Quark up on his offer of a holding cell...  
> Next chapter we get some interaction with Julian, Garak AND Dukat. So that should be... interesting to say the least. Stay tuned! -- larosesombre


	7. Dukat: Cardassia's Favourite Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Posting a little late today.  
> Hope everyone's having a great week! Sorry in advance, Dukat's about to ruin it for you. This chapter makes me want to rewrite my plot so that the entire station teams up to murder him. In this chapter, Garak and Julian are finally communicating and working together, so Dukat decides to up his game.   
> Enjoy! Also, if you want to conspire in the comments about how to murder Dukat, please do! Whatever I may have in store for him down the road, it's still very cathartic to theorize about ways to kill him. -- larosesombre

So far, Dukat felt that everything had been going perfectly. He had paced it perfectly, starting small with the offered drink at Quark's, then the visit to the infirmary, then placing himself where he knew Garak would be sure to see him speaking with the doctor. There was no doubt that Garak was probably tearing himself to pieces over it. He'd never ask the doctor about the incident, so he'd be left to wonder, to stress over it. With any luck, the wondering would drive him mad.

Now all Dukat had to do was to tip the balance, to finish this whole episode with one final encounter. He had the perfect thing prepared. He had looked up Bashir's quarters, and was on his way there now. He had a bouquet of some kind of Earth flowers that he'd replicated. They were the colour of blood and covered in tiny thorns. Dukat couldn't begin to imagine why humans associated such a vicious plant with love.

Arriving at the doctor's quarters, Dukat rang the bell. This would be the perfect way to end his visit to the station, the thing that would be sure to leave Garak fuming. Dukat plastered on a somewhat evil smile and waited for the doctor to answer the door.

The door slid open to reveal, not Dr Bashir, but Garak. Garak with messy hair and disheveled clothes. Garak, who looked as if he'd slept in his clothes and just woken up.

Dukat hadn't realised Garak would be spending the night with Bashir. Perhaps he hadn't sown enough discord after all. Or maybe, he found himself hoping, he had the wrong quarters. Garak looked far too at ease standing in the doorway. He looked unthreatened. Dukat was beginning to wonder if he had perhaps misjudged. Maybe challenging Garak on his own territory was a poor choice.

But he was here now. With flowers. Turning around and running away wasn't really an option. "Garak." Dukat began, in a tone that he hoped conveyed his displeasure at finding the Cardassian there. "Good morning."

"Gul Dukat." Garak said, smiling at him as if Dukat hadn't just spent the past three days trying to steal Bashir **.** "Are those flowers for me?"

"Actually, I believe they're for me." Dr. Bashir had appeared behind Garak now. He also looked as though he had just woken up. They both looked so completely relaxed, so completely unbothered. It was very frustrating. 

"They're roses, My Dear." Garak said, turning to Bashir. "Rather apt, don't you think?"

"Certainly." Bashir laughed. 

Dukat felt rather foolish now, holding a bouquet of Earth flowers that he had no intention of handing to anybody anymore. He stood there, clutching them and wondering where he'd gone wrong. Something, somewhere, had gone awry with the plan. Garak and Bashir were supposed to brood over Dukat’s actions in silence. They were never supposed to _ talk  _ about it. Since when did Elim Garak talk to anyone about anything?

"Can we help you?" Garak was asking. Dukat didn't know what to do. There had to be some way he could rally, some way he could regain control of the situation. 

"Talked it out, did you?" Dukat laughed, forcing himself to relax. He needed to seem just as at ease as Garak did. "I'm surprised. You've never been one to talk about your _ feelings _ , Garak."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Garak said, raising one eye ridge in mock confusion. 

"Don't play dumb with me, Garak." Dukat was going to get a genuine reaction out of Garak before he left, even if he died in the attempt. "You were jealous of the time Dr Bashir was spending with me."

"Nonsense." Garak laughed. "Dr Bashir is free to share his time with whomever he pleases. I hardly begrudge him the minutes he spent trying to rid himself of your attention."

"Don't pretend it didn't bother you, Tailor. You've been jealous of me for years. Jealous of my political position, my success, the fact that I can still step foot on Cardassia." Dukat watched Garak's face closely, and was gratified to see a slight change in expression at the mention of Cardassia. "You were worried I was going to take more from you. Why shouldn't Julian prefer me to you when all of Cardassia does?"

There was a moment of silence. That seemed to have done the trick, Garak's smile had been replaced by a carefully neutral expression. Every muscle in his body seemed to be in a war against his temper. His aloof attitude was gone, and now it was Dukat's turn to smile. When someone finally broke the silence, it was Dr. Bashir. " _ Julian _ isn't interested in standing here exchanging insults. If you'll excuse us, I'm meant to be in the infirmary, and Garak has a shop to open."

The door slid shut, leaving Dukat in the hall with the Earth flowers. He tossed them into the waste disposal on his way to the turbolift. He had won the battle, but what today's interaction had taught him was that he hadn't finished on the station. He'd need at least one more interaction with Bashir, one final incident to end this all with a bang. 

If he hadn't made Garak angry enough to murder him, then he hadn't succeeded. He'd just have to be careful not to actually get murdered in the process.

***

The door shut, leaving Dukat on the other side, still pathetically clutching the bouquet of roses. Garak wanted to open the door again, maybe he'd take those roses and cram them right into Dukat's smug smile. 

Or maybe he'd let that door shut, and find some other way to exact revenge that didn't involve tackling Gul Dukat in the hallway of officers' quarters. Something more graceful, more subtle, more worthy of a former Obsidian Operative.

Or maybe he'd keep his promise to Julian and do nothing. That was what he was supposed to do. What Julian wanted when he shut the door and tugged Garak over to the bed again. "I thought you had to be in the infirmary." Garak said, letting Julian pull him into a tight embrace against the mattress. 

"The infirmary can wait," Julian said, muffled against Garak's shirt. Garak's wrinkled shirt. He hated to think of what sleeping in his clothes had done to them. Not that it was important right now.

"Julian, My Dear, are you all right?" Garak asked, softly. 

"I hate Gul Dukat." Julian said, face still buried in Garak's shoulder. "I can't believe he looked up my quarters."

"Are you concerned that he'll return?" Garak wasn't sure if he could keep his promise if this went on much longer. It was one thing being possessive over Julian, worried that there was something going on between him and Dukat. It was another thing entirely to see that Julian was made horribly uncomfortable by Dukat's attention.

"I don't think he'll come back here." Julian said, finally lifting his head. "I think that may have been the end of it. He's doing it to make you mad you know. He succeeded, so why continue?"

Garak was somewhat less optimistic. He let Julian lie there for a while longer, pressed against him, then he forced him off the bed to finish getting ready for the day. Julian would be needed in the infirmary soon. 

Garak went home and changed before he opened the shop. He spent the rest of the morning stabbing pins into a suit so viciously that Odo paused during one of his rounds to inquire if everything was alright. 

If there was a way to get back at Dukat without breaking his promise to Julian, then Garak was going to find it.


	8. Julian: Darts and Dukat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, Dukat takes a more direct approach and Odo immediately shuts it down. There's only a couple chapters left, and we're going to see the story begin to wrap up from here on out. I've had just about enough of Dukat, so it's time for everyone to band together and kick him off the station. I don't know about you, but I certainly won't miss him! -- larosesombre

That night, Julian was playing darts with Miles again. Julian felt more at ease than he had been in days. Dukat knew that Julian was incredibly uninterested, he knew that Garak was aware of the situation. There was no way he'd try anything again. As a result, Julian was so relaxed at darts that Miles commented on it.

"I take it the situation resolved itself?" Miles asked, pulling his darts out of the board. 

"Yes. I think Garak and I scared him off." Julian smiled, waiting for Miles to move before lining up his next dart. He threw it, and it landed with a heavy sound in the cork board. 

"Good. I told you that you should tell Garak." 

"Well, he sort of figured it on his own." Julian laughed. "I should have known that he would. He didn't say so, but I think he was worried that I was actually enjoying Dukat's advances."

"And here you were, worried that he'd try to murder Dukat. You two really need to learn to communicate." Miles said. "That's the key to a happy relationship."

Julian went to retrieve his darts, and then waited while Miles took a turn. Across the bar he could see Quark and Odo arguing over something. At least he thought they were arguing. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves too much for it to be a serious disagreement. Really, Miles' comment was hardly fair. It seemed that none of the couples on the station knew how to communicate normally. Miles and Keiko were a prime example.

The bar was loud, a swirl of sounds and scents. The sound of the dabo table, the chink of glasses, the scent of synthehol and whiskey. The scent of spice. Spice. Red leaf tea.

An arm closed around Julian's waist. 

The noise and bustle of the bar slowed around him. The sound became a quiet buzz, pressing against his eardrums like he was underwater. His heart seemed to slow. The room grew hotter, the weight of the arm that was wrapped around him was the source of the heat. Julian could see Miles in front of him, turning from the board, laughing.

Miles spotted Julian and the smile disappeared. Julian watched Miles' hand close tightly around the darts in his fist. Julian's own darts were gone. Discarded, scattered on the floor of the bar.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. When he and Garak had confronted Dukat that morning, when they had asked Dukat to leave, that should have been the end of it. If Dukat was just trying to upset Garak, then he had achieved his goal. There was no point in trying to provoke Garak further. Julian was watching his own hand now, fingers scrabbling against the arm on his waist that was weighing him down. Drowning him. 

There was only a split second before anger replaced the suffocating fear. The room came back into sharp focus, the sound of the dabo table, Miles yelling at Dukat, Dukat laughing over Julian's shoulder. Julian had never really hated anyone as much as he hated Dukat in that moment. He pried Dukat's arm off of his waist, moving away from him to stand beside Miles.

"Is there a problem, Gentlemen?" Odo and Quark had moved to join them now. Odo's question seemed to be directed at Julian. 

"I'd say so!" Miles was still shouting. "Tell him, Julian. Tell him how this scaley bastard's been after you all week."

"After you?" Odo queried, still addressing Julian. Julian didn't know what to do. He wanted to punch Dukat, or to let Miles punch him. Or maybe Odo would do it. 

"I've seen it too!" Quark joined in. "Some kind of Cardassian posturing. He hasn't left Dr. Bashir alone since he arrived on the station."

"Is this true, Doctor?" Odo asked. 

Was it true? Yes. Dukat had been lurking around every corner since he arrived. Every opportunity he had to upset Julian, every opportunity to anger Garak, he had taken it. But Julian wasn't going to let him win. It was time to ask for help.

"Yes." He said, forcing his vocal cords back to life. "Yes. It's true."

"In that case, Dukat, I'll have to ask you to leave." Odo said.

"Not going to let me defend myself, Odo?" Dukat smirked. "I can't imagine what's gotten into the doctor. He seemed thrilled by my attentions earlier."

"I find that difficult to believe." Odo frowned. "Now are you going to leave, or do I have to have you escorted from the bar?"

"You're not doing either until until he pays his tab!" Quark snapped, grabbing a smirking Dukat by the arm and practically dragging him to the till. Odo followed, leaving Julian with Miles.

"You have to tell Garak." Miles said once Dukat had been successfully ejected from the bar. "This has gone far enough."

"I can't. That's just what he wants me to do." Julian replied, stooping to pick up the fallen darts. "He's doing all of this to get a rise out of Garak."

"Seems like a lot of effort just to annoy somebody." Miles took the darts from Julian and set them down on the table by the board. "At any rate, you should tell Captain Sisko. Maybe he can put a stop to this."

Julian couldn't argue with that. Sisko could get Dukat removed from the station if he thought the situation warranted it. That would certainly mean the end of Dukat's unwanted advances. 

"It's unacceptable, Julian. He can't just march back onto the station and single you out as a way to get to Garak. You have to take this to Sisko." Miles was still worked up. Julian was too. He hardly noticed when Quark returned and steered them both into seats at the bar, pouring them something out of a bottle. "What does Dukat have against Garak anyway? Why is he doing this?"

Julian didn't have a proper answer to that. Dukat's only motivation seemed to be driving Garak into a rage, unless he was genuinely interested in Julian, which didn't seem likely. "I don't know." He said, truthfully.

"Well, if we take this to Sisko now, maybe we won't have to find out." Miles said, pushing the glasses back at Quark and pulling Julian with him when he stood. "Let's go now. This has gone on long enough and if it doesn't stop soon Garak will have to get in line to murder Dukat with the rest of the station."


	9. Sisko: Getting Rid of Gul Dukat

Julian and Miles entered Ops, just as Sisko was about to leave it. He was heading home for dinner with Jake, and the last thing he wanted were two senior officers, looking flustered and clearly worked up about something, bursting into his office with a complaint.

"Chief, Doctor, can I help you?" Sisko asked, sinking back tiredly into his chair. 

"Julian's got something to say." O'Brien said, shoving Bashir forward. They looked like two naughty schoolboys, standing sheepishly in the entrance to Sisko's office. 

"Well, Doctor, go ahead." 

"It's a rather personal matter, Captain." Bashir said. He was looking down at his feet and seemed almost unwilling to meet Sisko’s eyes. "And somewhat of a long story."

Sisko sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he may be in Ops for a while longer. Whatever had happened to get them both worked up, it was probably worth his attention. Even if it meant that dinner would be later than anticipated. "I've got time," he lied. 

Bashir stood there quietly for another moment. He looked as though he were trying to work out the best way to explain himself. Eventually, O'Brien grew anxious enough that he blurted it out instead. "It's Gul Dukat. He's been making advances on Julian ever since he arrived on the station."

"Advances?" Whatever Sisko had expected to hear, it wasn't that. 

"It started small." Bashir said, his eyes still fixed firmly on his shoes **.** "He tried to buy me a drink."

"He did more than that." O'Brien snapped. "He sat down at our table and made leading statements, Captain."

“Leading statements, Chief?” Sisko asked, already overwhelmed by the story.

“You know, he insinuated things.” Chief said, as if that cleared the whole thing up.

"And then he turned up in the infirmary." Bashir continued. "And he made it clear that he was...  _ interested _ . He stood too close, grabbed my wrist."

"Did you tell Odo?" Sisko asked. Dinner with Jake was forgotten entirely at this point. If Dukat was making unwanted advances on _ anyone, _ then it was a priority to get it straightened out.

"Not immediately. I have since." Bashir said, still looking flustered. "I had three more run-ins with Dukat after that."

"Three?" O'Brien asked, looking even more worked up. “There were more?” 

"Yes. He was in the Replimat yesterday, which is the first time Garak saw him with me. I think that's how Garak found out."

"You didn't tell Garak before that?" Sisko asked, incredulous. 

"No. That's what Dukat wanted all along. He's been trying to get Garak mad, mad enough to do something stupid. I didn't want Garak to know."

"But he knows now?" This was all too much for Sisko. He stood up and began pacing the length of the room.

"Yes. He figured it out. Dukat looked up my quarters this morning and Garak was there to scare him off. I thought that would be the end of it--"

"He looked up your quarters?" O'Brien yelled. "You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't think you needed to know." Bashir said defensively. "You were worked up enough. Anyway, we didn't scare him off, because he showed up at Quark's again tonight. We just came from there."

"He showed up, and put his arm around Julian." O'Brien was fuming now. Sisko could understand why. If he had known about any of this before, he would have had Dukat removed from the station before the situation became serious.

"That's when we talked to Odo." Bashir finished. "And he escorted Dukat out of the bar. Then Miles convinced me to come here to speak with you."

"So Garak doesn't know about what just happened?" Sisko asked. "Are you planning on telling him?" 

"That's just what Dukat wants!" Bashir cried. "I can't do that."

"If I have Dukat removed from the station, will you tell Garak?" Sisko asked. "I believe the lack of communication between you and Garak would be just as gratifying for Dukat."

"If Dukat is off the Station, then yes, I will." 

"I'll have security escort him to his ship now." Sisko said. "And if you're waiting to tell Garak, maybe wait to tell Major Kira or Lieutenant Dax as well. Otherwise we may have quite a line up of people waiting to murder Dukat." Bashir smiled at that, and O'Brien muttered something about being first in line. 

Sisko called security and gave them their orders. Bashir relaxed noticeably as soon as Sisko asked for Dukat to be removed to his ship. 

"Now, Gentlemen, if you don't mind, I have to get home to my dinner. Jake’s waiting for me at home. If Dukat has any complaints about being asked to leave the station, he can take them up with me in the morning.” The three of them exited Sisko’s office and headed for the turbolift. As they entered, Sisko placed a hand on Bashir’s shoulder. “Julian. Are  _ you _ alright?”

Bashir looked confused for a moment, as if it hadn’t yet occurred to him that he was a victim of the situation. After a moment, he replied: “Yes. I think so.”

“Good. If anything of this nature ever happens again, you’ll come to me immediately?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“I shall do my best to ensure that there isn’t a repeat offense.” Sisko told him. “And I’ll keep him away from you during future visits.”

“Thank you.” The Turbolift doors opened to the Promenade, and Bashir moved to step out.

“You’re not going home, Julian?” Chief O’Brien asked. 

“No, I have to find Garak. Now that Dukat's off the station, I owe him an explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should have told Sisko ages ago. Dukat knows exactly why he's been asked to leave, and it's unlikely that he'd cause a fuss because he really was just doing this to upset Garak. What's the point of dragging Sisko into it? Still, I wonder if we've really heard the last of him...


	10. Garak: Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The second to last chapter! This week we finally get the open communication between Julian and Garak that we should have had ages ago.

Sometimes when Garak got into the swing of things with his work, he would stay in the shop late. Sometimes he didn’t realise how late it was until he finished what he was working on and got up from the workstation in the back of his shop, stretching and yawning. This was one of those nights, where he would have worked until he finished, only realising how exhausted he was with the final stitch. Or it would have been one of those nights had Julian not interrupted him.

Julian let himself into the shop quietly, but not quietly enough to escape Garak’s attention. Garak looked up at him, smiling wearily. “It’s late, My Dear.”

“I know. I was hoping you’d walk me home.” Julian looked just as tired as Garak felt. Setting down the dress he was working on, Garak rose stiffly and stretched, earning a disapproving look from Julian that probably meant something along the lines of: “It’s bad for your back to sit that way for hours.”

Garak took a moment, closing down the shop, then he offered Julian his arm. “Shall we, Doctor?”

Julian rewarded him with a tired grin. He took his arm and walked with him out of the shop and onto the Promenade. They walked in silence for a moment, but as they neared the turbolift, Julian nervously tried to strike up a conversation.

“Sisko thinks you and I need to talk.” 

“Oh? What about?”Garak had a feeling he knew exactly what Sisko thought he and Julian needed to talk about. He didn’t much feel like guessing though, on the off chance that he was wrong. Oh, how he would have loved to be wrong. 

“About Dukat.” 

“I see.” 

“He visited Quark’s bar again tonight, and Odo had to escort him out. Sisko found out what happened, and he’s asked Dukat to leave the station.”

He’d bothered Julian again? Garak smiled tightly, biting down viciously on the inside of his lip in an attempt to keep silent. If Julian wanted to talk, Garak would listen. The situation wouldn’t be helped if he let his temper get the better of him. 

“Sisko felt that if I didn’t talk to you about it, I’d be letting Dukat win. He’s probably right, Dukat was trying to drive us apart, and if we choose not to talk about what happened, well, he’s succeeded.”

That was a very Federation approach to take. Of course Captain Sisko felt that a lack of communication would ruin a relationship. Sometimes, Garak found, it was better to leave certain things unsaid. He didn’t particularly want to discuss the details of Dukat’s visit to the station. 

“I suppose I should start at the beginning.” Julian said. They were at the turbolift now, and Julian paused at the doors, looking at Garak as if asking for permission to continue. 

If Julian wanted to, if talking about this would make Julian happier, then Garak could resign himself to having this conversation. “That is the usual place to start a story.” Garak said, gently taking Julian’s arm and leading him into the turbolift. 

Garak knew parts of the story already, but he hadn’t known the details. The knowledge that Dukat had stopped by the bar when he had first arrived was given extra weight by the knowledge that he had tried to buy Julian a drink, and that Chief O’Brien had been the only person who had realised that something was wrong.

Julian was halfway through the story of what had happened the next day in the infirmary when they arrived at his quarters. He paused in the middle of a vivid retelling of how he had threatened to call security on Dukat, and looked around as if only just realising where he was. “It’s getting late. Should I tell you the rest tomorrow? Or you could come in.”

The statement resembled a plea more than an invitation. He wanted Garak to come in. He was clearly nervous telling the story, and it would be better not to put it off. It would be better for Garak’s sake too. He wanted this over with.

“If you don’t mind, My Dear, I’d like to come in.”

Julian smiled gratefully and let them in, he offered to replicate something, but Garak just wanted the story told and done with. He shook his head, and took a seat in one of the chairs in Julian’s quarters, waiting for him to finish his nervous puttering and to join him. Finally, Julian sat beside him and continued his story.

He told him that the day in the replimat when Garak had found them together, he had been desperately trying to get Dukat to leave. He glossed over the parts that Garak knew: Garak showing up late in the evening smelling of kanar, Dukat arriving the next morning with roses, and then he got to the events of that evening, the events that had led to Sisko getting involved.

Julian was remarkably vivid with his description of the event. Garak struggled to maintain his composure against the tide of fury that washed over him when Julian described what Dukat had done that evening. Julian finished his story off with an expectant look at Garak, waiting for him to say something. It took a moment before Garak was able to say anything at all, and what came out wasn’t exactly what he was expecting.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why?” Julian looked startled.

What Garak meant was that he was sorry he hadn’t been there. Sorry that his disdain for Dukat had manifested into this, sorry that Julian hadn’t felt that he could approach Garak with the problem earlier. He didn’t really know how to say any of that though, so he just brushed past the comment as if he hadn’t made it. “Was Sisko right? Did talking about it help?”

“I suppose so.” Julian said. “It’s better to have it out in the open than to keep it all a secret. I suppose I could have told you before, but I was worried about you. Worried that you’d be angry.”

“With you, My Dear?” Garak asked. 

“No, with Dukat. Angry enough to… it sounds silly now.” Julian said sheepishly. “I was worried you’d kill him. Do you remember the night you came to my quarters? I was terrified you were going to do something stupid and get yourself arrested.” 

“You must have a terrible opinion of me, Julian,” Garak joked. “If you think that I’d get caught.”

Julian didn't laugh. “He’s off the station now, but all the same, you won’t do anything stupid, will you?”

“Certainly not.” Garak reassured him. “I already told you I wouldn’t, that night in your quarters. I don’t intend to break that promise.”

“Thank you.”

“Not at all.” And he meant it. He wasn’t going to break his promise to Julian. He had no intention of doing anything stupid.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” Julian asked again.

“Actually, I could use a drink.”

“Anything in particular?” Julian got up and started towards the replicator.

“Surprise me.”

As soon as Julian’s back was turned, Garak got up and silently crept out of his quarters, speeding up as soon as he was outside. It was an underhanded thing to do, but he had an errand to run. And while it may not have been “stupid”, while it didn’t technically break his promise, he was still sure that Julian would not approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... a cliffhanger on the second to last chapter? There's only one chapter left for things to get resolved... wouldn't it be awful of me to have Julian's worst fears come true? 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with the fic for so long! See you next week for the final chapter, where I'm going to have to find a way to wrap this all up. No hints about what happens, but I will tell you that Quodo is coming back for the end of the story. -- larosesombre


	11. Garak: Roses and Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are: the final chapter. Thank you all for sticking with this fic. It's been wonderful getting to connect with you all, and a special thank you to those who left me comments after every chapter. Hearing from all of you was always the highlight of my week. Thank you for all your support! You're the best <3 -- larosesombre

Garak felt bad, sneaking out on Julian, but he knew that if he’d waited any longer he probably wouldn’t have left Julian’s quarters that night at all. Which sounded wonderful, but he had things to do that evening. Maybe, if he hurried, Julian wouldn’t even notice he was gone. It was unlikely, but a nice thought compared with the image of Julian turning to find him gone, amber eyes widening in concern, filled with the pain of Garak's betrayal.

Garak hurried to Quark’s, which was closed for the night. He could see the Ferengi behind the counter through the glass, gleefully counting the day’s profit. Garak tapped on the glass to get Quark’s attention. Quark looked up and reluctantly left the latinum on the counter, coming to the doors to let Garak in.

“What do you want?” Quark asked, locking the door behind Garak. 

“I have a business proposal.” Garak said, making his way over to the bar and sitting down near -- but not too near -- the pile of latinum. Quark rounded the bar and stood next to his money protectively as if he suspected Garak of plotting petty theft,

“What sort of business proposal?” Quark asked, scooping the latinum up and moving it further down the bar away from where Garak was sitting.

“You’re aware of what occurred during Dukat’s visit to the station?”

“Of course. Are you taking me up on my offer of a holding cell?”

“What?” 

“I told you, the best cure for jealousy is talking it out.”

Oh, this again. “No thank you, I have no plans to arrest Dr. Bashir. What I was hoping is that you could help me get… a sort of revenge on Dukat.”

“That sounds illegal.” Quark looked nervous. His eyes kept flickering to the back of the bar. Garak turned to look and found nobody but tables and bar stools. 

“That’s never stopped you before.” Garak responded.

“Shhh!” Quark hissed urgently, gesturing for Garak to shut up. “Don’t say anything incriminating!”

Garak hadn’t been, but he still stopped, looking around the bar once again. “Is someone listening?”

Quark didn’t respond. Instead he stepped around the bar and called out to the empty room: “You can come out now.”

One of the barstools in the back of the room moved, expanding up into the familiar form of the Chief of Security. He looked distinctly annoyed, although whether it was directed at Quark for stopping Garak from suggesting anything illegal, or at Garak for interrupting whatever had been going on here, it was unclear.

Garak turned back to Quark, widening his eyes in an unspoken question.

“Sometimes he hides around the bar for me to find him after hours.” Quark whispered excitedly. He was grinning now, watching Odo pick his way over to them, weaving around the multitude of tables in the bar. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Odo said to Garak, coming to rest beside Quark. “You had a business proposal?”  
For a moment, Garak felt like a naughty child, caught doing something he ought not to have been. Then he remembered what he was there for. “Yes. Revenge on Dukat. Nothing illegal, I just want to… inconvenience him.”

“That’s all you want to do?” Odo asked. “If I were you-”

“You’d lock him up? Yes, I’ve heard all about that.”

“A shame.” Odo harrumphed. “Quark always tells it wrong.”

“I do not!” Quark protested. “You were jealous, so you threw me in a holding cell.”

“Well, you were getting a little too chatty."

“It’s not my fault he’s a talker!” 

“Who?” Garak asked, weakly. He was beginning to wish he’d stayed at Julian’s. Quark and Odo could be exhausting.

“Morn.” Quark said. 

Garak had several further questions about that, but he set them aside. He was in a hurry. “I’m not interested in arresting anybody. I was hoping that we could cause a disturbance on a smaller scale. Maybe every novel that Gul Dukat purchases in the future could be missing the final chapter.”

“And you think I can arrange that?” Quark asked.

“I know you can.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Will that be all?”

“I think so.”

Quark had moved over to the access display that was mounted on the wall behind the bar and was punching numbers into it when Odo interrupted him. 

“I don’t think that’s enough.”

“No?” Garak asked, surprised. He would have expected Odo to disapprove, but instead the constable seemed excited by the prospect of exacting revenge on Dukat, even such a petty revenge as this.

“Quark, can you arrange for his replicator to always make cold tea?”

“I-- probably could have someone sabotage it.” Quark stammered.

“And I’m sure I could manage to dig up some old paperwork that would need to be sent to the former prefect.” Odo was enjoying this far too much. “Lots, and lots of paperwork.”

“I could probably get in touch with a cousin of mine on Cardassia. He’s a contractor for the Cardassian government, makes pretty good money. He may just discover some work that needs to happen on Dukat’s property.” Now Quark was grinning too.

The two of them went on for another few minutes with ideas of little, petty annoyances that could be arranged. Ways to make Dukat’s life miserable, one miniscule frustration at a time. When they had run out of ideas, Odo turned back to Garak. “What do you think?”  
It wasn’t the kind of “stupid” that Julian had been worried about. It wouldn’t get him arrested, or in any kind of trouble at all. But it _would_ pay Dukat back for all the sleepless nights and frustration of the past week. “I think it sounds perfect.” 

“I’ll start making calls right away.” Quark told him. “I’ll send you the bill when I’m done.”

“Thank you.”

Garak was about to leave, when a sudden thought made him turn again. “Quark, can you replicate flowers? Earth flowers?”  
“That depends. Are you paying me to do it?” Quark asked.

“If you can replicate a bouquet of red roses, I’ll pay whatever price you set for them.” A dangerous thing to promise a Ferengi. Several minutes, and several strips of latinum later, Garak left Quark’s with the biggest bouquet of flowers that he had ever seen. He carried it down the Promenade, gleefully aware that it was drawing attention. 

Garak entered the turbolift, barely fitting the bouquet past the doors without crushing it. Lt. Dax stepped into the turbolift with him, carefully maneuvering around the flowers. “Julian loves roses.” She remarked.

“Does he?” Garak said, jokingly raising an eyeridge at her. “Someone should get him some.”

Dax laughed. “My mistake, these must be for Major Kira then.”

It was an absurd idea. Major Kira would probably have Garak arrested for even attempting to give her flowers. 

The turbolift stopped, and they parted ways. Garak made his way down the corridor, stopping short in front of Julian’s quarters. There, propped up against Julian’s door, was another bouquet of roses. There was a card attached, and Garak knelt to read it. 

The card began “My Dear Julian,” and was signed “Dukat”. The rest of it blurred together, running into a blend of words and disgusting, pompous threats. “Tell Garak… revenge… less lenient…” and so on for a page.

Garak scooped up Dukat’s bouquet and note. He threw them in the waste disposal, taking care to keep Dukat’s flowers separate from his, and then rang Julian’s bell. The door opened and Julian barrelled into him, nearly crushing the flowers between then. “Garak, where did you go?”  
“I was buying you roses.” Garak said, steering Julian into his quarters so that they wouldn’t cause a scene in the hall for the second time that week. Setting Julian down in a chair, Garak handed him the flowers. 

“That’s all you were doing? Buying roses?” Julian asked, taking the flowers with shaking hands. “Roses? For an hour?”

“Service was slow.” Garak said. “Can I get you anything, My Dear? Tea? That disgusting Klingon coffee you sometimes drink?”

“Nothing. I’m alright.” Julian took in a deep breath, holding the flowers to his chest. “I was just worried about you. I thought you had gone to murder Dukat, you were so angry when you left.”

“My apologies. I never meant to worry you.” Garak said soothingly. 

“I suppose it all caught up with me while you were gone.” Julian said, still shaking a little. “I just started reflecting on the past few days, everything that I told you. It’s a lot to process.”

“I’m sorry, Julian. It won’t happen again.”

“I know. Everyone else on the station will keep an eye on him in future. But I find myself dreading the next time he comes to the station. It will be so… uncomfortable.” 

“Well… he won’t be coming back for a while. He’ll find himself otherwise occupied for the time being.” Garak said, smiling mischievously. Julian looked up to meet Garak’s eyes, and immediately looked worried again.

“What did you do?” 

“Nothing.” Garak set a hand on Julian’s arm, gently drawing circles with his finger on the sleeve of his uniform. “What would lead you to believe that I did?”

“Nevermind.” Julian laughed, sounding a little less worried. “Whatever you did, you’re not going to tell me. Just as long as it wasn’t illegal--”

“Illegal? What an idea.” Garak’s hand circled further up Julian’s arm, his other hand reaching for the clasp on Julian’s uniform.

And then the flowers were forgotten, scattered on the ground by the bed. A tangle of beautiful red petals, long stems and poorly concealed thorns.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about this being the end of the fic. I'm coming back with an epilogue next week because we need to actually see Dukat's punishment. So stay tuned for a short epilogue where Dukat is inconvenienced by everything! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	12. Dukat: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the proper end of our tale. I said all my goodbyes and thank yous last week, but all the same I'm going to put some here again: Thank you all for the support, the comments and the kudos. It has been wonderful getting to know some of you in the comments each week, and I hope to see you again in the comments of your work, and in the comments of my future work. I have more Quodo and Garashir in the works, and I can't wait to share it with you all.  
> You're all awesome. Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy the tiny epilogue. <3  
> \--larosesombre

Dukat had been thrilled to be escorted off the station. It meant that he’d succeeded. He hadn't achieved his original intention, but he’d gotten Bashir and Garak worked up enough to talk to Sisko and that felt like a win. Sisko wouldn’t put up with it of course, and so Dukat was being asked to leave. Content that he’d caused enough unrest in Garak’s personal life, Dukat retired to his ship feeling satisfied with a job well done.

His blissful mood wasn’t changed until he got home and everything started to go wrong. First his home replicator broke. His red leaf tea came out cold, his yamok sauce was congealed, his tojal was unevenly heated. He called in an engineer to fix it and was informed that the only one available to him was a Ferengi who overcharged for his services.

The Ferengi identified five new problems in Dukat’s home and charged him for those too.

Then Dukat received a call from the Central Command about paperwork from Terok Nor that required his signature as the previous prefect. That had been frustrating, but the entire situation was made worse when part of his yard was requisitioned for the building of a new road.

The icing on the cake was when he had purchased a new Enigma Tale with the hope of actually relaxing after all the inconveniences he’d experienced. The novel had been perfect, until he got to the end and discovered that the file was corrupt and the last chapter was missing. He filed a complaint and was sent a new copy, only to discover that this one had its pages out of order. When he finally managed to get a copy that seemed undamaged, the solution had been printed on the first page.

And underneath the solution, there had been a picture of a rose.

There was no question anymore about why all this was happening. This was a counter move, and a clever one at that. Dukat set down his PADD and stepped out into his diminished garden, strolling around the construction site where the road was being expanded onto his property. He needed time to think. Time to come up with his next move.

This was a clear warning, a reminder that Garak still had power and influence, that he could make Dukat’s life miserable if he continued to mess with Dr. Bashir.

Dukat wasn’t sure that it was a warning he wanted to heed.

THE END?


End file.
